Elizabeth Burke
Elizabeth BurkeHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game) - GBA version was a witch. She had portraits hung at Hogwarts Castle, depicting her as a dark-dressed witch in a ruff and sporting a very pointed hat. She appears to be a pure-blood witch, seeing as she tells Slytherin students to be "nasty to Mudbloods."Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game) Biography Early life .]] Elizabeth probably attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was Sorted into Slytherin. She was appointed Headmistress of Hogwarts School at an unknown point. Burke had a portrait painted of herself when she was thirty-five years old''Harry Potter Limited Edition. 1991–1992 and 1992–1993 school years By 1991, Elizabeth's portrait was hung at the Grand Staircase, above the stairs between the archway to the Entrance Hall and the doorway to the first-floor.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' During the next school year, Elizabeth's portrait was maintained at the same place at the Grand Staircase.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film) 1995–1996 school year By 1995 her portrait was no longer hung by the first-floor landing of the Grand Staircase, but two floors below, at the Entrance Dungeon. During this school year, she hid a secret passage to the Main Dungeons. In order to gain passage, one had to give her the password "Slytherins are Supreme", which only she and the Slytherin students knew about. There was another portrait of her, hung near the entrance to the Potions Classroom, hiding a passage to the seventh-floor corridor. Its password was "Facta, non verba". 1996–1997 school year By the next school year, her portraits no longer hid any secret passageway, nor did they stay on the same walls.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game) 1997 One of her portraits was hung in Malfoy Manor.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game) Behind the scenes *Elizabeth may have died sometime prior to 1991, as many portraits hung at Hogwarts depict deceased individuals. Her clothing seems to indicate that she lived during the sixteenth or seventeenth century. *Elizabeth Burke's portrait bears a resemblance to a 1592 portrait of Bess of Hardwick, Countess of Shrewsbury by Rowland Lockey. *It is possible she may be related to Caractacus Burke, co-founder of Borgin and Burkes. Etymology *"Elizabeth" is from Ελισαβετ (Elisabet), the Greek form of the Hebrew name אֱלִישֶׁבַע (Elisheva) meaning "my God is an oath" or perhaps "my God is abundance". It has been very popular in England since the reign of Queen Elizabeth I in the 16th century. Famous modern bearers include the British queen Elizabeth II (1926-). Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' DVD 2 - Special Features (The Quest of Sir Cadogan) *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter'' Notes and references Category:British individuals Category:Females Category:Portraits Category:Pure-blood supremacists Category:Slytherins Category:Wizards Category:Hogwarts students